Life at Beverly Heights
by Bronze's Notebook
Summary: You, the new kid, have just transfered to Beverly Beverly High. You immediately befriend Spencer Wright, the sweet boy who makes movies and talks to himself. But as your friendship progresses, you begin to put the puzzle together. Because "special effects" can only get so real...Second-person fanfic based on my Tumblr drabble. T to be safe! For my Tumblr family, and anyone else!
1. First Day

**Hey guys! So, a few days ago, I wrote a drabble on Tumblr based on a screencap I took. After multiple requests, it is now a full-length story!**

**This is for my Tumblr family! Rock on, Cobros!**

* * *

You sigh and drop your carryon as you walk up to your new house. It's not bad, but it's not your old house either. Looking at the colorful building, you know it will take a long, long time, if at all, to make do here.

You look up at the sky. After the long plane ride and long truck drive, it's almost 9:00 at night. Your parents call for you, so you pick your carryon back up and walk into the house.

Now in your pajamas and snuggling into your new bed, you take your laptop out of your bag and look at the research you'd gathered about Beverly Heights. Apparently, it's home to the singer Billy Joe Cobra, who had passed away a few years ago. That's exciting, right?

Your vision begins to fade as the reality of the move crashes down on you, and you slowly fade into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

You instantly regret unpacking your alarm clock as you slam your fist into the buttons. Groggily, you roll out of bed, flop on the floor, pull some clothes out of the suitcase, and cram your backpack with hastily-bought school supplies. "First days are always the worst" people always say. Yeah, right. Try first mornings.

Glancing at the clock again, you trip over your own feet as you realize that you'd set your alarm twenty minutes late. You stagger into the kitchen.

"Oh, look who's late! What took you so lo-" you cut your mom off: "MomI'msorrythanksforthetoastgottagonowbye!"

You grab your piece of toast and a bottle of water and sprint out the door.

Your black bike is tethered outside, thank god Dad had thought to unpack it for you. You fiddle with the lock. Running out of time! Finally, you manage to jiggle it loose and hop on it, and speed toward Beverly Beverly High.

* * *

The school comes into view. You pedal harder and lean in when you hear the sound of wheels that aren't your own. Looking over to the right, you see a boy with chestnut-brown hair matted under a yellow helmet speeding on his bright red ride. He was talking to someone, but no one was there. Maybe he was just talking to himself.

They pulled into the parking lot of the school and exchange quick greetings as you rush into school and to your classes.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"You the new one?"

"Yeah, that'd be me."

"M'name's Spencer!"

"I'm _!"

"Cool! Where you headed?"

"Uh..."

You reach for you schedule and read the schedule as you run. "History with Rumsfeld."

"Oh, that's what I have!" he stopped running, so you stop too. "I'll show you the way."

"Okay!" You start to walk with him but you get stopped by an ugly tan suit.

"Ah, you mutht be Mithter/Mith _." And you must be the principal, you think. With a very annoying lisp.

He turned to Spencer. The bird on his shoulder (which, oddly, had the same ugly hairstyle and glasses) squawked. "You, Mithter Wright, now have detention for being late." Just as he finished speaking, the bell rang. Spencer sighed, turned around, and started walking away. Suddenly, the principal's wig was lifted off his bald head and hurled down the hall. You laugh. You're not sure what just happened, but hey, it's funny.

* * *

So this is where the kids hang out?

You plop onto a bar seat at the "WiFri" and ask the pudgy man behind the counter for a Pepsi. Someone taps you on the shoulder. You swivel around and see Spencer. "Oh, hey again!" you smile.

"Hey, how was orientation with Ponzi?"

"Boring and painful."

"That sounds about right."

You both laugh as your Pepsi arrives. "Want to sit with me and my friends?" he asks. You gratefully accept the offer and follow him to the corner booth. A boy and a girl are sitting there. They both looked so alike - both Indian, same features, same statures - that you have to assume they're siblings. You sit in one of the two empty seats and smile at them, but they - including Spencer - all cringe.

"What? Did I do something?" you ask.

"N-no, you did nothing," Spencer says. "Nothing."

His friends introduce themselves as Rajeev and Shanilla, and yes, they are both brother and sister.

The four of you enjoy cheese fries and sodas, talking and laughing for a whole two hours. But you notice, occasionally they'll look at the seat next to you, as if someone were sitting there, cracking jokes with them.

Finally, you decide your mom will be worried (even though you already called before coming) and leave. "Talk to you tomorrow!" Spencer calls after you.

You smile.

Friends already - now that's luck.

* * *

**So, obviously not the same plot as the drabble, amiright? Well, maybe in the next chapter, I'll put it in, but have Spencer more familiar and not introduce himself. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter one! Kiss kiss!**

**~Whatevs**


	2. Movie Shootings

**Yo bros!**

**Sorry it took so long. I didn't have my computer for a while.**

**Also, I almost forgot the disclaimer: Dude, That's My Ghost! belongs to DisneyXD.**

* * *

You look down at your schedule again as you walk to your new locker. You can make out the social groups already - one blonde girl even sneers at you. You look down at your feet and continue.

Once you find you locker, you discover that your luck took a totally expected turn for the worse. _A bottom locker._

Groaning, you get down on your knees and start to unlock it, when a pair of orange sneakers enter your vision. "Hey, Spencer!" You greet your new friend happily.

"Hey, _!" he says back, as you stand up. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just familiarizing myself with this wonderful locker."

You and Spencer laugh. "Well, hurry it up if you want me to walk with you to Rumsfeld's."

You smile and kneel back down, unloading your bag and grabbing your books. Then you close your locker and stand back up.

As you two walk, you start to recognize his voice. "Do I know you form somewhere?" you ask.

"I don't think so," he says.

"Well, I know your voice...hey! Know I know! You did Zombie Slumber Party, right? On MeTube?"

Spencer beams. "Yeah, that was me! You watch my movies?"

"Of course!" you say. "They're the best!"

Spencer is smiling from ear to ear now. "Well," he says, "I'm shooting some scenes for my next movie after school today, do you mind coming over and shooting with us?"

"Us? Who else?"

"Me, You, Rajeev, a-" he stopped mid-sentence. "Yeah. Me, you, and Rajeev."

"Okay, then. Sure!" you say. You can't believe it - you're going to be in a Wright movie!

* * *

You stare in wonder at the house in front of you. Actually, no, it's not a house - it's a mansion! And it's _huge!_

Spencer notices your surprised look. "Heh, we inherited the place from our distant cousin, Billy Joe Corba?"

"Woah! _And_ you're related to Billy Joe Cobra?!" You can't believe this. Your favorite director and new friend is also related to your favorite singer! This is just too good.

"Yeah. You a fan?"

"Only the biggest there is!" You exclaim. You feel a cool sensation, like an odd feeling in your tummy, but you decide to ignore it.

* * *

**Billy flew over to _, smiling proudly. "A fan o' the Cobra, eh?" he smirked, putting his arm around his/her shoulders. "This one seems pretty cool."**

**I wonder if it would be worth it to tell _ the Truth. S/he does seem to be a big fan, after all.**

* * *

You smile at Spencer. "Well, come on! Let's do this!"

Spencer nods and unlocks his red-painted front gates. You're absolutely brimming with excitement. The gates open, revealing the magnificent Cobra Lair. Your eyes widen in excitement. It's more magnificent than you thought.

Spencer waves you inside, and you both walk your bikes in. You walk up to the front door and stand on the record-shaped doormatt, looking at the shining "BJC" letters attached to the wall. This has to be a dream. It must be.

"Well? You coming?" Your friend waits for you inside. You gleefully skip in with him and take in the sights. Billy Joe Cobra's house!

Spencer didn't seem to mind your gaping, so you continue to gape. "How did you inherit it?" you ask.

He shrugs. "I dunno, actually." He turns his head to the side, as if to seem nonchalant, but it seems more like an expectant glance.

* * *

Once you finish your excited gaping, Spencer takes you outside in forn of his ridiculously large pool, where Rajeev is already sitting and waiting.

He greets Spencer and looks at you. "You here to help with the movie?" he asks in that annoying, high-pitched voice. You nod. He looks back at Spencer. "Have you told him/her y-" he is cut off by Spencer jabbing him in the stomach. "So, let's get some filming done!"

"Uh, wait - can I use your bathroom?"

He nods, chestnut hair bouncing. "Down the hall to the right."

You run through the sliding doors and bolt to the restroom. Too much excitement, you suppose.

* * *

When you're finished milking the fact that you just used Billy Joe Cobra's toilet (your butt touched where his butt touched!) you start to head back outside when you hear Spencer talking. Curious, you creep along the wall to listen in.

"...really shouldn't do anything to make yourself obvious, okay? No touching anything or knocking anything over or anything. _ isn't ready for the Truth yet. Got it?"

What Truth? Is he talking to Rajeev? You peek through the glass doors but see that Spencer and Rajeev are both facing...nothing. They're talking to thin air. Weird.

You walk back outside and knock on the door rim. The boys jump, startled, and turn around to face you. "Oh, hey, _!" Rajeev says nervously.

"You ready for some shooting?" Spencer changed the topic. You nod ecstatically.

* * *

This makeup is uncomfortable, is the first thing you think.

Yes, you're wearing green and black face make up, dressed as a zombie. Oh, fun!

In this scene, you're supposed to chase Rajeev. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

So you three do the scene, have a little fun, until the wax Billy statue in the back corner of the room started floating.

* * *

**I thought I told him not to touch anything. But noooo, here he comes, proudly flaunting the Wax Billy I'd thought I'd told him to get rid of.**

**"Hey, Abroham Lincoln!" the ghost shouts at me and Rajeev, proudly setting it down next to my camera. "Check out what I found!" I looked over at _. Scared out of his/her wits. Of course.**

* * *

You cannot believe it. The statue had just...floated over! Spencer was facepalming, Rajeev was nervously looking back and forth, and the statue seemed dormant again.

Spencer walks over to you and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry," he says. "Just may special effects going a little haywire. Everything's okay now."

You nod, and try to convince yourself. _Yeah. I think I even saw strings!_

* * *

**So, this time I put a little Spencer perspective in there! How's that, eh?**

**Well it's late now, and I'm pretty tired. Sorry again for the wait!**

**~Whatevs**


End file.
